


Bitter Sweet Love (DISCONTINUED)

by SecretlyFemShep



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jotun Loki, Lady Jotun Loki, Lady Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trickster Princess of Jotunheim Loki was married off to Warrior Prince Thor of Asgard in order to end a war when no end was in sight. However the couple must then spend their lives together, what of love though? and what of the attempts made on Loki's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Sweet Love (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to bulk post all I had into one chapter and put it up for any who want to see all of this, but I'm done with this fic.

Loki sat on the balcony wall. To one side the balcony leading into _her_ room. It wasn't really but she resided there, her darling husband refusing to share his bed with her, so she took one of the many spare rooms, spending most her nights in there. Though occasionally, her husband was forced to share his bed with her; when her brothers came to visit as they expected them to sleep together.  To Loki's other side was a sheer plummet. A drop off the balcony wall, all the way to the cobbled floor below. It didn’t bother her though, she grew in a land where the threat of falling off a cliff at one wrong step was ever present. Heights hardly bothered her.

 

Humming quietly to herself she sat, brushing her fingers through her long black hair. Letting the strands fall back onto her blue skin before she picked some up again, brushing her fingers through it once more to let it fall back to her blue skin, a cycle that boredom bred. Looking out over Asgard she sighed and frowned. She'd grown slowly too used to the sight yet still she disliked it. Too bright, too happy, too colourful. Always peaceful, quiet even a lot of the time. Yet harsh, cruel and unforgiving, judgemental and only too glad to outcast their Princess, wife of their Prince. She was so used to the dark, deep blues and blacks of Jotunheim. The constant howling wind, everything covered in a fine coating of frost, cold, dark and familiar. It had been centuries since she'd been there. She longed to be there again, longed to be in the familiar and calm, embracing cold. She couldn't though, she wasn't allowed. The All Father, her father and her Husband have her caged, a prisoner in this palace and realm. Never allowed to leave, never allowed to go home. After all she was a peace token between the realms. Nothing more. No one cared for her.

 

She'd been picked by her father, Laufey King, to marry Asgard's prince, Thor. She'd been outraged at first, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She the Trickster Princess of Jotunheim, in her teens marrying a Warrior Prince of Asgard whom just breached adulthood to stop a war that had cost lives on both sides. She remembered the war well, watching from the Palace. Laufey wouldn't allow his youngest, his only daughter and the runt to join the battle, despite her great want to, she didn't want to fight, not really yet she just didn't want to sit idly by whilst her people spilled their blood. Her magic could aid them, a sorceress could with luck turn the war in their favour. Laufey would have none of it and kept her locked up till she was needed. That's when she saw, when she learned, she was never loved by her father, he just kept her safe to give away one day. That much was obvious, the way he easily agreed to give her away when Odin said that if a peace token was given they would fall back. “A Princess, a small giantess with magic. Your son will find a good wife in her. That is my only term, your oldest son will be wed to her.” His only words and the last words she heard him speak. Centuries had passed, and she had never seen him, only her brothers.

 

She hated it.

 

The doors to her chambers opened and in walked her husband, walking to the balcony door and stopping. “Loki, why were you absent from the meal? You know mother thinks you should join us.” he said frowning as he looked at his wife's curled up form. She knew he disapproved of his mother’s continued attempts to bring the Jotun into their family. They failed though not for a lack of effort on Loki’s part, she had tried to begin with and she a proud Jotun Princess even covered her skin for a while, using a glamour to make her look Aesir. She gave up though, after so long of being pushed aside and rejected by everyone else, she gave up. Letting her true, blue skin show and even stopped dressing like them eventually. It was too hot for her anyway.

 

Slowly she turned her head, dragging her gaze from the city beyond to stare blankly at him, letting her hair drop from her grasp as she pointed to the books on the balcony floor beside her. “I was distracted.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. He just glared at her, sneering with disgust at her monstrous form, not caring for her excuses. Looking away from her husband she sighed dramatically before speaking “I shall apologise and be there for the tomorrows feast.” With that she looked back to him for a few seconds, before she slid gracefully off the balcony wall. Then kneeling to pick up the books from the floor before walking inside. Passing him without another word. Placing her books on a table as she swept past, to sit at her vanity and plait her hair in the mirror, watching Thor in the reflection.

 

Thor stood glaring out over Asgard, hands clenched to fists at his side. She knew how he hated that he was tied to her and that he had to hide his activities with other woman from his mother. Thought he felt neither love nor lust for his wife he was expected to, and he just didn't, he couldn't, she meant nothing to him. She was merely a monster; a Jotun.

 

Shaking his head he strode back into the room and towards the door, pointedly not where Loki sat he knew; she would be smirking. Pausing by the table she’d left her books on; picking up the first few up, reading the titles on the spines. Most the books were ones to read purely for pleasure. The romantic ones confused him. He didn't take his wife to be the romantic type, she was cold not kind. The dark ones sent a chill down his spine; was she planning something? Shaking that thought from his head, he put those books down. The others were spell or historical books. Thumbing through a few of them he found that he really couldn't understand them. Some written in other tongues, others just vastly complex.

 

The faux polite cough from his side jolted Thor from his reprieve and drew his attention to his wife. “Are you quite done snooping, darling?” her sweet tone dripping with venom. Thor simply snapped the book closed and left without a response; leaving Loki glaring at his retreating back. With a long suffering sigh she restacked the books that he’d left in disarray. Then she too took her leave, searching out Frigga.

 

 

Loki had found the All Mother in the healing room; tending to warriors injured during practice. Something that was nice of her to do Loki thought. Something she herself used to do after practice for her brothers and the guards in Jotunheim. She stood at the side waiting; aware of the glares she got from the warriors. Frowning as she stood there ignoring the hateful looks, noting that a few held their weapons at their sides. She sighed. Walking over to Frigga she bowed her head, speaking to the ground. “My apologies for missing the meal All Mother, I found myself immersed in a book and didn't realize the hour. I shall be sure to attend tomorrow’s feast, All Mother.”      

 

“It’s quite alright dear, I understand the allure of a good book.” Frigga smiled gently at her daughter in law as Loki slowly lifted her gaze, before swiftly looking away again.

 

“Many thanks, All Mother.” With that Loki bowed to Frigga before retreating from the room, unable to look her in the eye.

 

Walking back towards her room. Ignoring the guards hands on their weapons as she passed; as if she was a savage beast who could snap at any moment. The hated Princess and future Queen. The one who would give no heirs for her husband wouldn't touch her. She was sure all of Asgard would rather a bastard heir to a half Jotun heir anyway. Half a monster on the throne. The rest of the Nine Realms would not have it though; they would not accept a bastard heir as the future ruler of Asgard. Eventually Thor would have to submit and bed his wife.

 

Walking down the hall with most the chambers in it, Loki fixed her gaze ahead and held her head high as she passed Thor's chambers. Loathing the sounds of pleasure from him and the woman he had decided to bed for the night.

 

Once inside the safety of her chambers she stood letting her magic pour off her. Frost crept forth from her, spreading through her room. A yowling pulled her from the moment of content the cold brought to her. Pulling her magic back under her control; she walked over to the bed where the noise came from. Sitting down she gently pet her cat, a runt just like her. “My apologies Lítill.” She spoke softly to the creature; a ghost of a smile tracing her lips as her cat climbed onto her lap. Loki couldn’t help but adore the spirited cat, despite her being the only thing she ever got from Thor. Her wedding present. A kitten as dictated by Asgardian tradition.

 

Laying back on the bed she let Lítill crawl onto her stomach and curl up there. Absent mindedly petting her only companion. She dreaded the day Lítill would die; Loki being no fool knew the cat would die eventually. Still she dreaded it all the same. She would be left all alone.

 

She drifted off like that; laying at the end of her bed with Lítill on her stomach.

 

She awoke later in the night, curled on the floor; Lítill nowhere to be seen. She was woken by the sound of Thunder and though she'd never admit it; the sounds scared her. She put up a strong front; but she'd been hit with lightning before. When she and Thor actually fought, which wasn't common any more for he simply ignored her. Still it frightened her. To make it worse, it was unfamiliar to her. Jotunheim didn’t have thunder. The first time she heard it was when she was in her late teens after a fight with Thor during the day. He'd gone off for the night, taking his frustration out on the training grounds. That night there was a large storm, to being with Loki was calmed by the wind, strong and harsh. It reminded her of home. She liked it, till the thunder started. Then the screaming started as she huddled into the corner of her room. She just sat there shaking, tears streaming down her blue face from fear. There she sat the whole night, alone and afraid. Wanting nothing more to be back home in her cold, dark room where nothing scared her. The storm had scared Lítill, so she fled and hid earlier. Leaving Loki alone. She'd seen the guards laughing the next day; laughing at her. Even the hand maid who checked on her in the mornings laughed.

 

Now she coped better, she wasn't so scared. Still she wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Taking a smaller blanket from her bed she grabbed a book; wrapping the blanket around her body she curled up in the corner of her room. Far away from the thunder and lighting and started reading by candle light. Reading of romance, of love. Wishing silently to be loved, held and cared for. She knew it would never happen though. She lived in a realm that was harsh and cruel. Her only friend being a cat and the only Asgardian who even tried was the Queen who had little success and often looked upon her with sad eyes.

 

When morning eventually came, Loki was still curled in the corner. Blankets wrapped around her body; book in hands only a few pages off the end, yet on the verge of sleep. The thunder had only just stopped, so she hadn’t gotten a chance to sleep. Her door opened as a handmaid entered, they were forced to check on her every morning. Too tired to get up, she simply leant her head against the wall. Not even caring that it was nowhere near comfortable and let herself drift off.

 

Awaking after a few hours to the Asgardian sun pouring in from her balcony, lighting her room far too much for her to sleep. Her eyes fluttered open to find a figure stood over her; silhouetted by the bright sun. Rolling her eyes as she slowly blinked the sleep from them, trying to focus on what she assumed to be her husband standing over her. To complain about something new, as always.

 

She realised a second too late that it wasn't in fact her husband. Barely moving out of the way in time to avoid the dagger aimed at her heart; causing it to sink into her shoulder instead.

 

Yelping in pain Loki grabbed the knife; yanking it from her shoulder as she kicked the man stood above her in the stomach. Using the space that afforded her to jump to her feet, moving away from him. The dagger held steady in her hands as she glared at him. Quickly looking around the room, assessing it. There was another at the door; keeping her in the room.

 

How had they gotten in here? How could they get this far into the palace? She didn't have time to think about that though. The one who stabbed her came at her with another dagger; swinging at her. Growling she darted back with each swing. For once her small, runt stature being useful as she managed to avoid the worst of the attacks. Getting only a few cuts on her skin. As she felt the wall behind her, she quickly ducked to the side. Looking for a place to get out of their sight and summon a clone. Using her magic to shift across the room; into the bathroom as one of them charged over. Working quickly she summoned a clone and hid in the far corner of the room, behind a pillar.

 

She watched as the clone moved out across the room. Luring the brute with the knife to the balcony. Standing with her back against the wall, looking scared. Its knife on the floor still in the room. The brute grinned and rushed her. The clone disappeared into green light causing the brute to topple over the balcony. Plummeting to his death. The other at the door gave a shout, surveying the room. Looking for Loki. He stayed away from the balcony as he looked around the room. Whilst his back was turned Loki moved quickly, her arms freezing, ice blades forming on them as she rushed up behind the man.

 

A bang echoed through the room. The door was thrown open. The man turned around to see Loki and reacted quickly. Lashing out. Hitting her hard. His spear landing against her stomach. Throwing her back, she hit the ground with a grunt and the ice blades shattered. She didn’t need to look away from her attacker to know who was at the door. She could feel the electricity in the air. Thor stood wide eyed for a moment before he grabbed Mjolnir from his belt but the man was already rushing Loki. Spear raised and ready to impale her. Rolling to the side Loki's side got caught; tearing at her side. Adrenaline spurring her on as she jumped up, ice blades reforming.

 

“Loki! Get back!” Thor bellowed, he couldn't do much with Loki right there. He might kill her in the attempts to kill the attacker. She didn’t listen, nor hesitate. Instead she rushed the intruder. Summoning a clone behind him whilst switching places with it. He swung at the one in front of him, the spear going through the clone as it melted in green mist. The next second there was a blade of ice protruding from his throat. Twisting her arm Loki ripped the wound wider before driving it down. Cutting through till she met his ribs. Blood dripping down from the gaping hole in him. Pulling her arm back she let the ice melt to grab at her side. Dropping to a knee in pain as the adrenaline from fighting weaned.

 

Thor watched in shocked horror, that hadn’t even lasted half a minute. Loki had trained herself to finish someone quickly. Her small stature meant she couldn't fight for long times so she had to fight and kill fast. Once his mind registered that he'd just watched his wife kill a man so quickly he doubted he saw it for a second; he looked to the guards that had followed him. They would hate her even more now, she had just proved herself dangerous. He looked back to her, it made little sense, she looked so small and frail yet she just brutally killed a man.

 

“Search the palace. Find how they got in. If there are any more. Who sent them.” Came her voice, weak, pained yet still holding a commanding edge to it as she fell backward, to sit on the ground, her back resting against her bed as she gripped her side tight, the blood, blue like her skin, pooling at her side slowly. Thor looked to her confused, then to the guards.

“You heard her! Search the Palace, I want to know how this happened!” The guards all rushed off to follow the orders; shock clear since they'd never followed anything Loki had said before. One of the guards, the one who should have been at her door glared at the Princess as he left.

 

Thor walked over to Loki putting an arm under her knees and another behind her back. Ignoring her protests that she would be fine as she lifted him. Grunting slightly at the initial chill that hit him. He ignored it, touching her wouldn’t hurt him like it did other Frost Giants. She’d wove magic on their wedding day so they could touch without either being pained. Walking briskly to the healing room he spotted Fandral and Volstagg on the way; nodding for them to follow. Once they reached the healing room he laid her on one of the beds. “Stay with her, make sure no one other than a healer or myself enters this room.” He said as he left the room in search of his mother.

 

Loki lay on the bed, pained and confused, why was Thor helping her? He'd caused her pain in the past, he didn't care for her. Still Fandral drew his sword standing with his back to Loki, watching the door. Volstagg took his axe in hand; standing by her bed guarding her. They seemed as confused as she was yet followed their friend as ever. Attempting to sit up she yelped in pain, her side and shoulder hurting too much. Fandral looked back quickly and sighed quietly seeing that she just moved so looked back to the door. Volstagg looked at her, looking like he wanted to place a hand on her uninjured shoulder to make her lay again. Instead he tightened his hold on his axe; he knew he would get frostbite if he even tried to touch her, so didn't. “Lay back, it will hurt less.” He said watching as she eased herself back down.

 

Soon Thor returned with Frigga who was quick to move to the side of the Jotun. Ushering Volstagg out of the way she set the two of them outside of the door, keeping Thor's orders in place. To guard the room. Thor stood in the room, Mjolnir in his hand, eyes fixed on the door. Even though he didn’t care about Loki it unsettled him how attackers had gotten so deep into the palace.

 

Frigga knelt at Loki's side, healing her wounds slowly; her shoulder had been ripped apart by the dagger and using it whilst injured. Her side was cut clean open. It would take work and she would take a while to fully recover her strength. She told Thor of this as he paced the room, it barely registering as he was lost in thought, wondering why the Jotun ordered the guards to search. Why the monster was targeted specifically. That wasn't a random attack, they went to her room. A room only she ever stayed in; it was locked during the times she was with him. It would have been of no interest. Why did she care of the safety of the Palace yet not for herself; she was confusing him more the longer he thought on it.

 -----

Loki was having to spend a week in Thor's chambers, much to the complaints of the pair of them. Loki not wanting to be stuck with someone who didn't want to be near her and Thor not wanting to have to share his room and bed with her for the week. Frigga hear none of it and insisted upon it, making Thor carry her to the room and place her in the bed. It was so she could be watched, monitored to make sure the healing went as it should. Thor complained initially, complaining about sharing his bed with the monster, this earned him a reprimand and he was sent off on his way. Frigga was having none of this and made sure Loki stayed in his chambers till she was well. During this time Loki was informed that her usual room was being cleaned, there was a large amount of blood in there after all and a dead body does leave a foul smell. She couldn't return till it was fully cleaned. Witch could take a further few days. Everything adding up she would have to spend a week with Thor in his chambers. Neither liked this idea. Thor would have to go a week without bedding a woman and Loki would have to deal with his anger due to this for a week, it was unavoidable though.

 

 

The first day had been quiet, awkward. Loki's personal affects had been brought to the room. Clothes and her small blanket which she insisted on and a few books. The stack that had been on her table. Mostly finished books, but she still had some to read, so she wouldn't get bored right away. Thor spent the day away, searching the Palace for a breach, a weakness. Something and anything to get him out of his Chambers and the awkward air in there when he and his wife shared the room. He didn't return till late, when he just climbed into bed and went to sleep.

 

 

On the second day the guard had reported back to Thor as he paced the room, annoyed and Loki lay on the bed, reading a book, being mindful of her side and shoulder. The sharp rapt on the door had pulled Thor from his insistent pacing and he strode to the door, yanking it open. “What news have you?” He snapped, causing Loki to roll her eyes at him. The guard snapped fully to attention. “There are no breaches in the palace's defence my Lord. It was only the two. They bore no symbol or banner that is recognisable.” Thor nodded and dismissed him, closing the door and stalking back into the room to resume his pacing, glancing over to Loki who sat up now, her back resting against the pillows, pained but still trying. The book sat on her lap, forgotten as she though.

 

 

Loki mind wondered and reeled trying to make sense of this. Was it possible that they were lead into the palace? Let in, concealed and lead to her room by someone who wished her dead. No, that couldn't be right. They hated her, but that was treason... or was it, few would count killing a monster as treason, only when they stop and remember that monster is the bride of their Prince would they consider it treason, then they'd wave it off saying they did him a favour. She sat frowning as she turned it over in her mind, slowly becoming surer that it was an attempt on her life directly.  

 

 

“Speak your mind Loki. You know something.” Thor said as he walked over to her, standing at the side of the bed, watching her. She looked up to him slowly, studying his face, it was drawn in a straight line, but she could read him. Annoyance still showed, confusion also took part of his emotions. She shook her head.

“It would only offend and I am in no state to fight.” She said dismissively. This earned her a glare from Thor as he stepped closer, leaning over her. She flinched back and winced in pain. Thor's eyes flickered over her before stepping back sitting on the edge of the bed sighing and putting his head in his hands.

 

“This confuses me. You confuse me.” He muttered, she understood this would confuse him, it would anyone. How had two armed men gotten into the chambers and into one occupied by the Princess. Getting that far into the palace should have been impossible yet it was done. Loki sighed and closed her book, placing it on the bed beside her. What confused her is why she confused him. She never did anything that would confuse, she had never done anything that would confuse him.

 

“Why? Why did you order them to search the palace? You don't care for Asgard.” He said and now it made sense and Loki rolled her eyes.

“I don't care for Asgardian's as they don't care for me. I care about those who care about me. Your mother and Lítill and their home.” She said calmly, explaining it for him, since he wouldn't get it otherwise.

“You don't care about yourself? Your own safety?” He asked, hesitantly as he looked over at her. She shook her head.

“I am nothing anymore. I matter not, what does not matter should not be protected and have its safety worried about.” Thor started at her for a few seconds, confused at her words. There was another knock at the door and his attention was drawn from her.

 

The day went by as if that conversation never happened. Loki continued reading and Thor questioned the guards with his friends, trying to determine more. They didn't see each other again till Thor retired for the night and by that time Loki was already asleep. Moving the book to the bed side table he blew out the candles around the room, shutting the balcony door, drawing the drapes so it would take longer for the room to get bright and with that he got changed from his armour and got into bed on his side, pulling the blankets properly up over the both of them, before rolling to lay with his back to her.

 

The third day went by calmly, neither really talking but Loki was able to walk by now. Pained yes but she could walk around the room. She took this chance to retrieve more books before sitting back down since walking and carrying heavy books seems to have done more damage than good. This got her a reprimand from Thor and Frigga when she checked in on her. She just talked her way through it and smiled. After all if a lie smith couldn't do that what use where they. Assuring them she was fine and simply didn't want to be bored nor a bother to those who were already busy so wouldn’t have time to fetch her books. So she spent the rest of the day reading, after Frigga had checked the wounds of course and re-bandaged them also using the chance to bath the wounds. Though Frigga had never seen Loki's bathing habits she knew to draw the bath with only cold water, freezing waters where was she was used to in Jotunheim, and her cold body couldn't take the heat.

 

 

The first time she had a bath here, a hand maid drew it for her and nearly killed her by accident. Making it the usual scolding heat that Asgardian's had it. Loki forgave the girl in an instant, it was but an accident she hadn’t known but Loki was covered in burns for weeks. The girl disappeared from the Palace. Presumably fired.

 

 

When Thor finally returned for the night, Loki was sleeping once again, so he blew the candles out, closed the doors and drapes and pulled the blankets over her properly before getting into bed himself and like the night before, lay with his back to her.

 

 

The fourth day Thor's annoyance at not being able to bed anyone was showing, he could only train and question the guards, which was a rather dead end and Loki would not tell him what she thought to this. He knew she had a theory and with this much thought it was sure to be a good one, but she wouldn't say. This only annoyed him further.

 

 

Around midday after the hand maid had brought Loki's meal Thor watched her eat in silence. Watching as she sat, slowly eating the fruit, he'd noted in the past four days that she always ate the fruit, sometimes she would leave the meat or the bread entirely but the fruit she would never leave. “Do you have a preference to fruits?” He asked without realizing it.

 

 

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, red eyes meeting blue as she slowly raised an eyebrow before setting the food down to look up properly. “I come for a realm of ice and cold. Before I came to Asgard I rarely had fruit. What little fruit did grow on Jotunheim was bitter and unpleasant, often hard due to the ice.” She picked up a green grape, her nails easily piercing the skin. “These Asgardian fruits are softer, sweeter, some tart, but it's better than sour and too hard to eat.” She ate the grape and carefully licked the juice from her fingers, smiling gently. “Even the harder fruits are sweet and full of juice.” She said as she picked up an apple as an example. Asgardian's seemed partial to apples and she could see why, they proved to be wondrous fruits.  Thor watched and listened to her confused at her explanation, he never stopped to think of the differences in their foods. A cold world, where most of the food was meat and bread, she was understandable sick of it, wanting the sweet fruits she never got before this.

 

 

She picked up her glass of wine and drunk some quietly before returning to eating an apple, hiding her smirk slightly, her darling husband seemed only more and more confused by things by the day and it was humorous to watch, she was slowly getting parts of her old trickster nature back. Though she wouldn't admit she too was curious about things.

 

 

“You asked me why I cared, so now I ask you, why do you care?” Thor looked to her, with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” He asked unsure of her question, she rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

“You have never showed any care for me before, even hurting me yourself. Yet you would have protected me, you took me to the healing room and got two of your best warriors to guard me instead of aiding in the search for more attackers. That is far from uncaring. So why?” She explained, watching his expression carefully, as she expected he looked away in though.

“I do not know. Warrior instinct?” He suggested and Loki laughed gently

“A warrior’s instinct is to aid his comrades and leave his enemy.” Thor's head snapped up to face her.

“You are not my enemy. You are what stops us being enemies, remember.” He said referring to her being a peace token, to stop the war. She growls and looks down. She didn't need reminding that she is no more than a peace token, never loved nor cared for. She didn't need some dolt of an Asgardian to remind her of that. After a brief pause she mutters.

“Warriors also leave monsters, or kill them.” Her voice was quiet, Thor barely heard her. He sat, confused, not knowing what to say, how to respond to that. So he left. Not showing up again till late at night, when Loki lay, sleeping. He went about things as he did the previous nights this time laying to face her though.

 

 

The fifth day was slow, Thor still confused by Loki's question and his own actions. Why had he cared, he himself didn't know. Why had she called herself a monster like that? Things she said made little sense. She carried herself with such pride, a princess, trickster and lady. Yet she so easily called herself a monster. So easily saying she shouldn't be protected, despite being a Princess in two realms. Thor's aggravation was just building, Loki confusing him more and the pent up sexual frustration wasn't helping any.

 

 

Loki seemed to enjoy this, laughing at him and making comments about how he had two more days before he could bed someone again. She really had fallen to a habit she hadn't used since she arrived in Asgard. She never showed her trickster side and never goaded the Asgardian's since she didn't care but here she was, goading Thor. Not sure what she was aiming for yet she teased and taunted him.

 

 

He snapped at most her taunts, rising to the bait, which pleased her immensely. Sadly he got more annoyed than she would have liked and stormed out towards the end of the day. Leaving Loki to eat alone. Till the storm started. At the first crash of thunder, which was closely followed by a peal of lightning, Loki curled up, hurting her side but finding it better than the storm that blew.

 

 

Painfully sliding herself off the bed she grabbed her small blanket before curling up, tucked between the bed and the bed side table, trying to hide as best she could from the thunder and lightning. She stayed curled up, in pain and scared, ignoring the tears that fell from her eyes instead, gripping tight at the blanket, curling up in a ball to hide from the storm as best she could.

 

 

The storm carried on, the peals of thunder getting louder and louder still, the lightning getting brighter. Loki hurt more and more with her curled position and cried more with fear. The door opening made her look up for a second, till there was another peal of thunder and she huddled back down, drawing the blanket tight around her, hiding herself away as best she could. “Loki?” Thor asked, his voice still showing his anger but he had a worried edge to it. She stayed still, curled and crying quietly.

 

 

Hearing him approach she moved further back, letting out a whimper of pain as it hurt her side and shoulder. “Loki!” Thor yelled, mostly from surprise as he dropped to his knees beside her, noticing her body shaking and the obvious flinch as he yelled. Hesitantly he touched her back, watching her flinch again. For now ignoring that he picked her up, putting her back on the bed, though he couldn't get her to uncurl so she was still paining herself.

 

 

“What is it?” He asked, as he gave up trying to set her in a position so she hurt less. She didn't reply, couldn't, not as there was another peal of thunder. Whimpering she curled up more, straining her wounds but it was better. “Loki, tell me what it is.” He said, the lightning, lighting up the room as he finished speaking. She flinched again. “The storm?” he asked, making her look up slightly, letting the blanket go from her head to rest on her shoulders, her tear stained face obvious. “You're afraid of the storm?” he asked again, trying to figure it out, she nodded and gripped the sheet, ready to hide when another bolt of thunder struck.

 

 

Frowning in thought Thor got up, walking out onto the balcony, calming the storm. Holding Mjolnir raised in his hand as he commanded the storms, stopping it. He looked back to her once the storm had calmed to see her looking at him confused, blanket still around her, but no longer ready to cover herself.

 

 

Walking back over Thor quietly went about getting ready to sleep, seeing Loki still sitting there by the time he was ready to lay down and sleep. He climbed into bed, laying down. “Lay Loki. It will hurt less.” Slowly, without even noticing it she lay down, whimpering at the pain in her side and shoulder. He then reached over, wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her close. Initially she stiffened, her body locking up so he spoke. “You are not alone. The storm is over. Sleep, it will help.” She slowly nodded and relaxed her body, closing her eyes to sleep. Thor stayed awake till the tiny giantess slipped into sleep, then and only then letting himself fall asleep, still holding her in his arms.

 

 

The sixth day was quiet again. Neither sure what to say nor do after the previous night. Thor put it off as guilt, he created the storms, it was his fault she was afraid and Loki agreed, saying she only listened so willingly because she was dazed. They both accepted that and went about their own days, Loki having

 

 

Before long the day was over and Thor was readying himself for bed, Loki already asleep. He got into bed, laying with his back to Loki once again.

 

 

The final day came and Loki's things were moved back to her room. Her books, the extra blanket, the small one she insisted on keeping with her and the clothes that had been brought over for her to wear. They didn't talk all day, Thor spent most of it training, questions forming in his mind as he trained, sparing with Sif and Volstagg. By the time he retired to his room Loki was gone, back to her chambers.

 

The servants clearly knew as it wasn’t long till a serving girl was knocking on his door, he let her in, smiling at her, finally bedding someone after a week, though something was off about it. He ignored it and continued anyway.

 

 

Loki sat, curled up on her own bed, reading as she had been all week. Looking around her room at the silence, the distance, unfilled and empty that would remain that way she sighed putting her book aside.

 

 

She shook her head, she couldn't be, she wouldn't let herself be. No, she could.

 -----

Loki returned to rarely venturing out of her room, to begin with it was whilst the last of her injuries healed but she also couldn’t bring herself to face the Asgardian’s in the Palace, she’d been given a small taste of a nice life with Thor and it ended so quickly she didn’t want to see him just yet. She wasn’t sure she could take it.

 

Still after another week of isolation, Frigga entered Loki’s room. Frigga had the power to see into the future, sadly she lacked the ability to change it. She knew what would befall Thor and Loki, still she had to do all she could to steer the path they were on to change, least tragedy play out.

 

She entered Loki’s room to see her curled up in one of her chairs, Lítill sleeping in her lap as Loki pet her whilst reading as always, a small smile tracing her lips as she read. Frigga walked quietly over, Loki knew she was in the room but kept reading as she wanted to finish the page first.

 

Frigga felt sympathy as she recognized the title of the novel Loki was reading, it was a romance novel, clearly something the Jotun wanted more than she would admit. When Loki finished the page she was on she placed the book down on the table at her side and looked up at Frigga. “Greetings All Mothers, how may I help you?” she asked, polite and kind as ever. She always was nice to Frigga as the other was nice to her.

 

“Loki, how many times must I tell you, you can call me Mother, you are married to my son after all.” Frigga said with a smile as she sat down opposite Loki who looked down at Lítill for a second.

“Sorry A… Mother, sometimes I forget I am for it certainly doesn’t seem it.” Her voice trailed off towards the end and Frigga gave her another sympathetic look before smiling gently at her.

 

“Loki, I want to train you. I know you’re a trickster but you haven’t done any training since you arrived here. That attack made me realize that you need to be ready and whilst you are a good fighter now, we can make you great.” Frigga spoke calmly and Loki looked at her confused for a few seconds before smiling ever so slightly, she’d missed training, missed using her powers. “However that will be after you’re fully healed.” Frigga added, not missing the small huff from Loki which she smiled at.

 

“For now I would like you to try and show the people that you aren’t a monster. You will be their Queen one day, they must accept you.” Loki looked at her lap and sighed gently.

“They won’t mother, they hate me and always will.” Her voice was quiet, defeated and Frigga shook her head slightly, touching Loki’s arm where cloth covered it.

“They are scared, they’ve only fought the Jotun, show them you aren’t what they think.” Frigga’s voice was gentle, her words kind and Loki slowly looked up. She had more faith in Loki than any ever had, even back on Jotunheim, she was just the runt, never to take the throne.

 

Frigga now rose from the seat she’d been in and smiled gently. “I am going to the market today, I would appreciate it if you would join me. I’ll be in the stables in two hours, I hope to see you there.” When Loki nodded ever so slightly Frigga left the room, leaving Loki sat there alone, somewhat confused and almost excited for once. She was rarely left the Palace after all.

 

She went back to reading for an hour, petting Lítill as she did so. When it got to an hour before she had to meet Frigga she closed her book and moved the small cat from her lap onto the empty chair opposite her. Rising slowly Loki made her way across her room, looking in the mirror before sighing gently. She would have to put up a glamour before she left.

 

Letting her magic wash over her skin Loki watched in the mirror as her blue skin holding a raised pattern of slightly different shade faded to become smooth and pale pink. Starting from her feet and working its way up her body. She watched her lips go from purple to red. Her eyes from blood red to emerald green, matching the colour of her magic. She watched as finally her hair grew shorter and curled instead of her naturally long and straight hair.

 

A gasp from behind her made her turn quickly, Thor stood in the doorway. True he’d seen her with her glamour up before but he’d never actually seen it changing her. Thor slowly walked over to her, pushing the door closed behind him as he looked at his wife. He couldn’t deny she looked beautiful like this but it didn’t seem right, he wanted to see her blue skin again, her natural form. He actually found himself feeling bad that she had to hide her true self from the people so often. That thought made him realize one of the reasons she saw herself as a monster so easily, it was him and his people, how they treated her. She was forced to change herself to even stand a chance of being accepted, of course she would see herself as a monster.

 

Thor couldn’t stop himself as he touched her cheek, tracing a thumb over her smooth skin and frowned slightly. “The blue looks better.” He muttered getting a confused but pleased look from Loki.

 

“What is with the glamour anyway?” He asked, having forgotten for now why he himself had entered her room as Loki now walked over to her wardrobe and opened it.

“Your mother asked me to join her in a trip to the market, I would only cause panic if I went in my natural form.” Her tone was clearly sad but she pushed it away.

 

Thor walked over, gently touching her uninjured shoulder. “Let me pick out your outfit.” He offered and she looked at him before nodding slightly before making her way to her bed, sitting on the end of it. She had a selection of Asgardian clothes though she didn’t wear them anymore. He looked at them all, glanced back to her before picking out a floor length green dress with silver embroidery around the neck. A pair of silver coloured heels, a golden tiara and two sashes, one of green and the other red.

 

Thor walked over to her, laying the clothes on the bed beside her before taking her hands, helping her up. Without giving it much thought he slowly undid the clasps on the dress she currently wore which barely covered her. It was what she wore back in Jotunheim and it kept her that bit cooler here in Asgard. He let the dress fall to the ground and carefully removed the jewellery she’d been wearing. A golden circlet on her head and gold bands around her wrists, upper arms, ankles and thighs. Finally he slipped her shoes off her before rising to his feet once again, picking up her dress and putting it on her.

 

Sliding the fabric down over her pale form, running his hands down her sides to smooth the fabric out. Thor didn’t know why he wanted to do this nor why Loki was letting him for she didn’t understand it either but liked it, despite trying to deny the slowly growing feelings she had for him. He slowly knelt, looking up at her as he picked up the shoes, prompting her to sit down silently, which she did. He slowly pushed up the hem of her dress before he slid the heels onto her feet one at a time. Thor then rose to his feet, taking her hands to pull her up with him before he picked up one of the sashes, the green one and tied it around her waist gently, running his hands down over her waist and hips to settle the fabric before picking up the red sash. Placing his hands on her hips he gently prompted her to turn around which she did without hesitation. Thor gathered her hair together and tied it into a loose ponytail with the red sash. He then let his hands trail down onto her shoulders and turn her to face him again before picking up the tiara. He placed the delicate gold tiara onto her head, adjusting her hair in places to make sure it would stay upon her head.

 

His hands trailed down over her cheeks, one hand gently holding the side of her face whilst the other slid lower to wrap around her waist, pulling her ever so slightly closer to him. Time felt like it stood still for them.

 

Loki looked up at Thor and saw someone who cared about her, someone she cared about, damning herself whilst mentally admitting that she really was starting to fall for him, despite it being the most foolish thing she could do.

 

Thor looked down at Loki and saw a gentle yet strong and beautiful woman, having to hide being a glamour to be accepted. It saddened him without him even realizing.

 

Slowly Thor leant down, breaking the stillness that captured them, he couldn’t resist. He pressed his lips softly against Loki’s, pulling her against him properly with the arm around her waist as he gently stoked her cheek with his thumb. He expected her to lash out and was stunned when Loki lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck, holding him to her as they stood there kissing, for the first time since their wedding day they kissed.

 

Loki knew she was falling in love him, the way he held her, the way he kissed her and she hated herself for it. She knew that he was only acting like this because of the Glamour, a beautiful Asgardian woman. He would never kiss her in her true form.

 

Thor was amazed at the feelings he got whilst kissing her, things he’d never actually felt before her, not with any random maiden he bedded, not even with any women he thought he loved at the time. Holding Loki, kissing her was better than anything he’d ever felt and he never wanted to stop, still he wanted her in her true form, this didn’t seem right.

 

A knock at the door made them split apart, both breathing heavily, staring at each other, both hiding their emotions, Loki better than Thor. Another knock made Loki shakily make her way to the door, still dazed from all that happened. Taking a deep breath to calm herself Loki opened the door to see a handmaid who took a second to recognize the woman before her before she glared at Loki. “Princess, have you see Prince Thor, his father has summoned him but he is not in his chambers or the training ground.” Loki could hear the bitterness in the girls voice at having to call Loki ‘Princess’ so said nothing just simple stepped aside and opened the door so that Thor could be seen. He was already striding over. He nodded slightly to Loki before leaving the room, saying a quick thanks to the handmaid. Loki closed the door and walked back to her chair, sighing as she sat down, reaching over to pet Lítill who was still sleeping.

“What am I going to do?” She asked the small cat with a sigh before shaking her head and getting up again. Leaving the room and heading down to the stables to meet Frigga. She knew she would be early but that meant she could spend some time with the horses which she had always quiet liked.

 

When Frigga arrived in the stables with a small compliment of guard she smiled at Loki. “Thank you for joining me my dear.” She said with a smile and Loki smiled gently back.

“It’s my pleasure mother.” She didn’t miss the glares she got from some of the guards for calling Frigga mother but ignored it. They mounted their horses and left at a trot. Heading out of the Palace to the markets in the streets below.

 

As they road through the streets Frigga was met with calls of love and happiness, the people loved her whilst Loki was either ignored or sneered at her, Loki bowed her head, looked down but Frigga tapped her arm and shook her head before looking around and smiling, silently telling Loki she wanted her to do the same.

 

Loki sighed but did so, a small polite smile gracing her lips as she looked at the people as they rode past, still it did nothing to deter the hate they openly showed her.

 

When they reached the market they left their horses in a stable and went in, looking around. Loki found it all amazing, there wasn’t anything like this on Jotunheim. No large grand markets full of colour, they had shops but most got what they needed themselves. Hunted for their food, skinned the animals for clothes, foraged foods. Loki and her family just had others to do it for her though her brothers and father would go on hunts anyway.

 

She followed Frigga around, finding it amazing but slowly remember just how much they hated her as most wouldn’t look at her and dealt entirely with Frigga, who was clearly buying stuff for Loki if she showed interest.

 

However when they reached a stall with stuff for pets on it that Loki loved the look of, Frigga nudged Loki forward and placed the coin bag in her hand. She would have to do it herself. She looked over all he had, picking up two new collars, one green and the other red, a new ball and a brush. She looked at the vendor who glared at her. “How much for these?” She asked, keeping her voice gentle and kind, still she got a cold and snappy response. She paid the money without question and took the items when they were thrust at her in a bag. She just wanted to get away from there. 

 

They left the market and Frigga glanced back, she wanted to get something without Loki seeing so smiled gently at her. “Wait here please, I’ll just be a moment.” She said gently and Loki nodded, sitting down, not really wanting to wait there on her own but she did, one guard waiting near her but not really paying much attention to her.

 

Loki could feel the glares she was getting from the people and the whispers of ‘Monster’ and ‘Murderer’ she tried her best to ignore it but it was hard. She slowly took her tiara off her head, holding it in her hands and playing with it gently. She would never be accepted here. They would never see her as their Princess.

 

She kept her head down until a small blue flower appeared in front of her face. She looked up slowly to see a young boy holding it out to her, smiling brightly whilst a woman gawped at him hissing for him to come back to her. “Copper for a flower my lady?" He asked brightly, clearly not knowing who she was. She glanced from the blue flower he was holding to the basket on his arm, containing many colours. 

"Can you make a crown of flowers?" She asked quietly, slowly looking back to his face, warmth flooding her chest as he grinned and nodded quickly, sitting himself on the floor as his mother crept closer. Still, he ignored her as he got to work, even taking flowers from his mothers basket as the woman cautiously watched Loki, as if she's hurt the child. Loki tried to ignore the woman and focused on the child and his creation, noticing he stuck to blue flowers and purple flowers, using the green leaves as accent. Once finished he stood up and proudly held the crown out to her. 

"A crown fit for a Queen." He stated with a wide grin on his face, Loki couldn't help but giggle gently, unable to stop herself smiling as he went up onto his tiptoes and placed the flowers atop her head, reaching into the coin pouch Frigga had left with her she pulled out a gold piece and gave it to the boy. 

"Thank you little one." She spoke gently as he gaped at the coin, his mothers eyes widening significantly. "A piece as fine as this needs to be paid appropriately." She stated simply, watching as the woman stopped into a bow, her son quickly following suit as they thanked her and backed away, both amazed at the amount she paid for the flowers. 

 

She didn't care much for the price, she had the coin and if it would help even one family then she would do it. She couldn't help but think of the Jotun children that would forage and sell berries to help feed their families in the deepest winters when all struggled to survive. She'd always paid them well and when she was younger she even helped them picking. She would have done anything for her people. 

 

She didn’t even notice the continued muttering directed at her till a stone hit her, looking up to see another child, older than the boy had been, grinning, proud of themselves, holding a handful of stones, several other children there as well.

 

 

 

Loki didn’t stay though, she ran, using her magic to shift past the crowd and get into the stables quickly, she mounted her horse and took off back to the palace. When she was back she got off her horse quickly and ran through the palace to her chambers. Not stopping even as she passed Thor and his friends who all turned to watch her go. Thor taking a few seconds before running after her, calling her name only to be ignored.

 

Upon entering her room Loki shut and locked the door, sinking down to press her back against it. She let her glamour fade and her magic just pour off her, freezing the room. She knew Lítill wasn’t in the room so didn’t have to worry about the cat as she froze the room. Slowly she raised a hand to pull the red sash from her hair, taking off the flower crown she clutched them to her chest instead, a tear falling rolling her cheek.

\-----

Frigga frowned as she walked back over, holding a deep blue dress, knee length skirt with two strips of fabric to covered the breast and tie behind the neck, something to remind Loki of home. Frigga had seen the tail end of what happened to Loki and though she kept a calm straight face, other than her frown, she was angered. Picking up the tiara from the floor she sighed slightly. Was there really no hope for her, could she find no place on Asgard, could she really never be accepted? She hoped her visions wouldn't come to pass. 

 

 

 

Once she dismounted her horse and handed the reins to a stable boy she dismissed all bar one guard. She looked at him with a level stare before holding the tiara out to him. "You have a choice. Take this back to Princess Loki and make amends, or be punished for not protecting the Princess and then never return to this place." He looked at her then the tiara, slowly reaching out to take it.

 

With the golden tiara in his hands Frigga turned and left. A frown on her lips. He looked down to the delicate, small thing in his hands. It wasn't strong, easily broken, thin and small. He felt the guilt inside him grow. It was like the Princess, delicate and feeble. Torn from her home, forced to live in a realm that hated her.

 

Sighing he walked through the Palace, heading to the chambers. As he rounded a corner he saw five figures at the Princess' door and the door being hammered upon. Hesitating for a moment before walking down the corridor his guilt grew to see the Prince hammering at her door. He kept calling her name, only answered by quiet sobbing from within the room. His friends watched on, not knowing what to do, how to act.

 

 

 

Now his friends stepped forward, Volstagg and Sif helping him to his feet, leading him away from his wife's room. Catching only a glimpse of the prince's face he saw worry, great worry on his face, echoed across his friends faces too. Sif glanced back to the room as they passed by and then to the guard. "Someone is to be at her door at all times." She said before turning back to her friend, helping him to a private place where the four could calm him and console him.

 

Looking back to the tiara he felt his hands shaking, the guilt building, this was his fault, he should have stepped in, defended her. He let his personal hate for Jotun's get in the way of his duty and that was unforgivable. He gently knocked on the door. "My lady?" He asked gently, only hearing her sob. "I understand if you will not talk nor see me, please let me return your tiara though." he said, hoping she would open the door.

 

The lock clicked open, but there was no more movement, slowly he opened the door, seeing her curled up with her back against the other and sadness took over his features. Kneeling down he placed the tiara back on her head. "I apologies profusely my lady." he said before standing and turning to leave, but a hand caught his wrist and he stopped, looking down to see Loki, staring absently ahead. She dropped his wrist and got up walking to a chair and sitting down, he followed her. Taking a seat when she motioned for him to.

“I don’t blame you…” She said quietly, looking at the flower in her hands, gently tracing the blue petals.

"Princess Loki, forgive me if I speak out of turn but you should blame me. You are the Princess, it is my duty to protect you. I have not done that, I let you get hurt without even trying to help. I broke my vows from personal hate for your race and I see why that was wrong. Not only did I not do my duty, but I allowed you to get hurt. That is unforgivable."

Loki seemed to take in what he’d said, looking absently at her lap, eyes focused on the flower. "What is your name?"

"Filat Lekason." he replied, he came from a family of guards, his father worked here before him. Of course his father was gone now, he’d died fighting on Jotunheim.

 

She nodded slightly. "Filat. I do not blame you for your actions. Any would have done that." She said looking down at her lap.

"My lady whilst others would they should not, and I certainly should not have." He looked at her, sadness showing clear on his face. "You are like that tiara. Once strong as a solid golden bar and now delicate, frail and broken, pulled from your kind." He said, watching as Loki looked up at him quickly, surprised that he didn't flinch at her red eyes when most did, a startling and horrid sight. They seemed different now, everything about her when he actually looked at her screamed how broken she was. Outcast and hated. How had they never seen this?

 

"I understand if you wish me punished and dismissed my Lady, for what I did." He said and she shook her head slightly.

"No... No please stay, you are a fine guard and it seems a good soul." With that she smiled gently before flinching, one of the rocks had scratched her cheek, leaving a cut and it hurt for a second to smile. Filat frowned, that was his fault and he was about to speak again, apologies again but she simply put a hand up and stood up, placing the flower crown atop her head, circling her tiara. “Thank you for this Filat.” She said gently and he nodded, getting up and bowing.

“Anything to help, my Lady.” He smiled back before going outside, closing her door and standing guard.

 

Loki sat down on the foot of her bed before slowly laying back, staring at the high ceiling of the room and sighed, lifting an arm to cover her eyes, creating the darkness and blue that she so missed. She just wanted to rest for now. Crawling slowly back onto the bed she drifted off rather quickly into a restless night.

 

When the sun rose the next day Loki was up and preparing herself for the day, not even glancing to the door as the maid checked on her as usual, instead focusing on finishing putting her hair up in a tight plait, so it wouldn’t come loose as she studied. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she allowed herself a small smile, she almost looked like she did back on Jotunheim. Brown leather wrapped around her chest to cover her just enough to be modest, but not too tight as to hurt her and a flowing calf length white skirt, sitting low on her hip with a split up the side. She finally put on the tiara and nodded before leaving her room, striding through the palace towards the library.

 

She’d rarely visited the library, despite her love for reading, mostly because those in the library obviously didn’t want her in there. It was full of secrets, things only Asgardian’s could or should know and the keepers didn’t want the Jotun reading them. Loki ignored the glare one of them gave her as she walked in and went straight to the books, looking for anything she could find on magic, even types she couldn’t master, she wanted to learn about them. It could enhance her own magic in the end. Finding most of the magic books were kept together, Loki pulled a few off the shelves to start off and curled up on the floor between the stacks to read. Fully intending to spend her whole day in there, taking in all she could.

 

Thor stood on his balcony, staring absently over Asgard, over the land he’d one day rule, lost in thought. Questioning all his life, the way he’d been thinking and the way he treated Loki. He never really knew Loki, never wanted to know her before yet a week with her at his side, in his bed let him see a side of her he’d never seen before. Her fragility, her humor and even her interests and tastes. He didn’t know what he thought of her any more. The door to his room opened and he turned to see Frigga walking in. He walked over to meet her half way, taking her hand in his and drawing her into a hug. “Mother, I need your guidance.” He said gently and she nodded with a gentle laugh.

“I know my son.” She lead him out to the balcony looking over Asgard before turning to Thor, waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts and think of words to say. He took his time, trying to think of how to start this and nodded once he was ready, Frigga just watched him calmly.

“I never gave much thought to Loki before, she was a Jotun that father married me off to when I had no interest in marrying. Right after I’d spent so long fighting her kind no less. Yet I see her now and she’s fragile, she’s lost her spirit and it’s my fault. I shunned her, I pushed her away and our people followed my example. I should have protected her.” He stopped and put his head in his hands, leaning on the balcony wall, Frigga gently rubbed his back between his shoulder blades. “Can I still change this? Or have I ruined her life for her?” he asked weakly.

“Loki is strong Thor, stronger than you think. Yes she is fragile right now but there is still strength in there, just waiting to show itself. She just needs encouragement, someone to stand beside her and support her. To be proud of her.” Frigga gently pat Thor’s shoulder before turning away, stopping at the balcony door to add. “Don’t try to fix her Thor, she isn’t broken.”

Thor went back to staring over Asgard for a time, thinking once more before nodding. This couldn’t go on. He turned and strode out of his room determined to find his wife and put this right.

 

 

 

A shadow fell over the words, slight and small, hair seeming to reach past the shoulder, her hands kept behind her back. Loki figured it was one of the maids and kept reading, hoping she’d move on and leave Loki be. The Jotun’s luck was never that good though. A clearing of a throat made Loki look up, trying to keep her face calm though she would rather not be disturbed whilst reading. “Yes?” She said calmly, shifting to sit up properly instead of sprawling on the floor.

“What are you doing?” The maid asked coldly, Loki looked up at her and tilted her head to the side. She recognized the woman before her, she was one of the ones that swooned over Thor and to Loki’s knowledge had slept with him. She barely knew why but she felt her blood run hotter at that though, wanting the woman gone from her sight, gone from her husband’s side. She quickly pushed aside those thoughts, there was little she could do if he chose other women over her.

“I’m studying.” She replied bluntly before getting up gracefully “I would ask that you allow me to return to the books in peace.” She didn’t expect the scoff from the other woman.

“Why would I do that? You’re nothing but a monster, you don’t deserve to know what these books have to offer. You don’t even deserve your husband.” She hissed out, taking a step towards Loki, a fine tremor running through her form. Loki looked down for a few seconds and the other took it as a sign of defeat and smirked before continuing her rambling. “The Prince doesn’t want you here, he doesn’t care about you and no one does. Why couldn’t you have died with your kind you monster?” She pressed on, Loki’s hands clenching into fists at her sides in effort to restrain herself. “Who’d want a monster around them? Not us! We all want you gone! Thor wants you gone, I know he does, why else do you think he beds me instead of you?” She laughed cruelly at the subtle shake to Loki’s shoulders, though she was shaking herself. Loki wanted to react, to lash out, too scream and fight but she knew it would make things worse. She was a monster after all, she didn’t need to give them evidence of it by hurting an ‘innocent'.

“Leave me be.” Her voice didn’t waver but was quiet, her eyes focused on the books before her.

“No. You’re a monster, you deserve this.” Loki looked up to see a dagger held above her, fear and hate contorting the maid's face. Loki threw her arms up to try and block the blow that never came. The blade instead fell to the floor beside her as the woman cried out in pain. Peering through her arms, Loki gasped to see Thor lifting the woman from the ground by her arm, rage etched onto his features. The maid struggled and sobbed, trying desperately to get away. 

 

 

"Guards!" He bellowed, thrusting the woman to the men that came running to his call. "Take her away." He growled out, watching as they dragged the sobbing woman away. Only then did he look to Loki, shaking from her place on the floor. His features softened and he knelt down, slowly wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight as she gripped onto his shirt, pressing herself against him. 

 

“I want to go to my room…” She said quietly against his chest and he nodded, shifting to pick her up, she gasped but didn’t complain, just curled against his chest letting him carry her. He took her to her room and set her down, covering her with her blanket before sitting at the side of her bed, watching her as she drifted off and slept.

 

Loki awoke the next day, after sleeping through the rest of the day and slowly uncurled, stretching out. The other side of her bed was clearly slept in and still retained some of the warmth. She blinked confused, not daring to get her hopes up enough to think Thor willingly spent the night at her side. Slowly she got up and changed clothes into a light but long green dress before heading back out, intending to go back to the library, clean up the books from yesterday if that wasn’t already done and maybe read some more.

 

She stopped dead though as she passed the great hall, hearing loud voices from inside, recognising one as Thor’s. She looked to the guards on either side of the door, recognising one as Filat. She approached him slowly. “Filat, what’s going on in there?” She asked gently, glancing to the door before back to him. He shifted uncomfortably before looks down and answering.

“One of the handmaidens is to be executed.” He glanced over to the other guard before leaning closer and adding. “The one from yesterday.” Loki knew right away form that, not only did others know what happened but who was in there. She didn’t hesitate, just walking to the doors, pushing them open. 

 

Nobles and even a few middleclass people lined the edges of the room to watch the public execution of the maid and in the center, the maid held down by two guards, forced onto her knees, Thor stood atop the steps watching with cold eyes as a man dressed all in black approached the woman. The whole room had turned to face her as she entered. “Thor! Stop this!” She shouts from her place before rushing up to him, not caring for the confusing lacing his features. “Don’t do this… don’t make yourself a monster for my sake.” She said more gently as she approached him.

“Loki, she tried to kill you, the crowned Princess, she committed treason.” He said clearly unsure now and Loki shook her head, putting a hand on his arm.

“Please Thor, think about this. She was scared, probably paid to do it, imprison her, interrogate her by all means. Just don't kill her." Loki couldn't help the cogs turning in her mind, wondering if the person who sent the maid to kill her had also hired the two men from before and maybe this woman could revel who that was to them.

“Take her away, lock her in the dungeons. Find out everything” He said to the guards before he gently took Loki's hands in his, quickly dismissing those assembled before leading her out of the room.

\----

 Loki sat on the balcony wall, looking out over Asgard, it was still too bright for her too colourful and bright but she knew there were some good things in this land. A few good people in the land of warmth she hated. Absently she dragged her fingers through her black hair, brushing it out and dropping it down to fall against her chest. 

 

A gentle knock on her bedroom door had her looking back into the room, getting up and going to the door. Opening it she smiled to see Frigga, carrying three parcels in her arms. “Please, come in mother.” She said with a gentle smile, able to remember to call her mother instead of All Mother. She led her back out to the balcony, sitting on the wall again, this time facing inwards instead of out. Frigga stopped before her and smiled, placing the parcels on the wall before Loki.

“I got these for you at the market.” She said motioning to the parcels, picking up the largest and putting in on Loki’s lap. “Open it.” She said gently. Loki looked at it and worried at her lip, she wasn’t sure. Most things here she didn’t get easily, yet Frigga just gave her gifts like it was nothing. She still couldn’t get her head around that this was normal for her, giving gifts to family. She shook her head slightly before gently pulling apart the parcel, opening it up to see a dress, kneel length leather skirt with two strips of fabric in a vivid blue attached to the top to be brought up and tied up behind the neck. Loki looked at it and gasped, it was so like a dress from back at home, on Jotunheim. She missed having clothes like this, even her lightest clothes here were just wraps and flowing skirts. “You like it.” Frigga said with a smile, it wasn’t a question, she could see it on her daughter in laws face. Loki nodded, unable to take her eyes from the fabric.

“I do… thank you mother.” She smiled, tilting her head to the side. Frigga nodded and picked up the next parcel, the smallest one. Loki laid the dress over her lap and carefully took the parcel from Frigga’s hand. She slowly opened it, to see a necklace. An icy blue crystal in a silver case dangling on a silver chain. She ran her fingers over the pendant and tried to stop the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew what Frigga was doing, giving her things to remind her of home. Frigga gently took it from her hands to put the necklace around Loki’s neck. Frigga nodded to herself before picking up the last one, placing it in Loki’s hand.

Loki didn’t hesitate this time, just opened it, still slow almost in reverence to the gifts she was being given by such a woman. Inside was a dagger, silver, ornate and beautiful. She unsheathed the weapon and turned it over in her hands. This was a Jotun dagger, through and through, much like her old one, gifted by one of her brothers. She hadn’t been allowed to bring such a thing with her to Asgard with her. She held it carefully in her hand and smiled. It felt right, so damned right to be holding it. She couldn’t help the tear that slipped down her cheek. “Mother… thank you… I don’t know how to ever repay this…” She tore her eyes from the silver as she re-sheathed it and looked to Frigga. Frigga just shook her head slightly and gently put her hands on Loki’s covered knee’s.

“You don’t have to Loki, you’re my daughter. I want you to have them. You don’t have to ever pay me back for anything I give you.” She gently squeezed her knees before patting her leg. “Go on now, try that dress on.” She said gently before stepping to the side, letting Loki get up. She went back into the room, Frigga looking out over Asgard as Loki changed. Loki stripped off her clothes and put on the new dress, smiling at herself in the mirror. She looked at the dagger before tucking it into the waist of the skirt. She liked how she looked, she looked like a Jotun princess again.

 

She went back out to the balcony, standing beside Frigga, looking out over Asgard, Frigga looked at her and nodded. “Much better.” She said gently before placing a hand on her back, making sure to put it over Loki’s hair as to not freeze her own skin. She nodded to her and rubbed her back gently. “If you ever need anything, you know where I am.” She said before walking away, leaving Loki to her thought.

 

Loki hopped back up onto the wall, looking over Asgard. Maybe she didn’t need to be like them, maybe she could be herself around these people and still be wanted, still be loved. If the Queen, the All Mother encouraged her heritage then she maybe, just maybe she could show it with pride.

 

The door to the balcony slammed open, causing Loki to turn sharply, ripped from her thoughts, looking back towards her room to see her husband stood there, looking at her with a serious expression. “You’re moving into my room.” He said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. Loki blinked in confusion before slipping off the wall and leaning her back against it. Thor stood looking at her in a stupor for a few seconds, shocked by her appearance. In her natural blue, looking like a true Jotun Princess, she looked far more beautiful like this than she ever did with a glamour up. He was yanked from his though by her words.

“Am I now?” She asked calmly, tilting her head to the side slightly, getting only a stern nod in return. She just raised an eyebrow at him, whilst she had no issues with it and wanted to, she couldn’t pass up the chance to mess with him a bit. “What if I want to stay in here?” She asked a smirk tugging at her lips. Thor blinked at her a few times, opening his mouth to reply before closing it again, his lips forming into a hard line.

“Then I’ll move into here.” He stated, not able to keep the worry out of his voice, fearing she wouldn’t want him to sleep at her side, wouldn’t want him near her. Loki just smiled sweetly, walking forward to trail a hand up his arm, resting on his bicep.

“I would say that’s rather forward, but we are married after all.” She let a coy smile tug at her lips now and held back a giggle as Thor actually flushed red, before quickly speaking. 

“It’s to keep you safe!” He all but yelped, looking to the side and not at her nor her hand on his arm. “I won’t have you sleeping alone anymore, not with the attacks. I want you with me, so I can make sure you’re safe.” His voice trailed off towards the end as he looked back to Loki who gave him a sincere smile and leant forward, against his chest. She felt safe there, comfortable and wanted all while hating herself for it. He was doing this to keep her safe, not because he cared about her. Still it was enough, she admitted to the flame in her heart for him, that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“I’ll move into your room.” She said gently against his chest, letting her eyes slip closed as he wrapped an arm around her back, wanting to hold her close to him. She was warm, he felt a sense of comfort holding her close, like nothing could go wrong with her nearby. Thor nodded and gently rubbed her back before letting go, stepping back.

 

“Let’s get your stuff then.” He said and she nodded, walking past him into her room to see what stuff she had to actually take through to Thor’s room. Thor opened the door to Loki’s room, ushering in a few handmaids to help bring Loki’s stuff to his room. She didn’t have much, just her clothes, a few books, Lítill’s stuff and her smaller blanket. It didn’t take many of them to take her stuff to Thor’s room. Once all the stuff was moved into Thor’s room and put where they wanted it, Loki sat on her husband’s bed, looking around the room. It was strange, it wasn’t his room anymore, it was their room and she couldn’t quiet wrap her mind around that. Their room that they shared.

 

She smiled as he sat down beside her, before hiding it, letting a smirk take over her features. “So what? You expect something to happen?” She asked coyly, glancing over to Thor through the corner of her eyes, Thor flustered again before shrugging, trying to seem casual.

“You are my wife, if you’re willing then I'll bed you.” He said, staring adamantly at the wall across from him, it was Loki’s turn to flush, deep purple taking across her blue cheeks. She slowly turned her head to look at him. She worried at her lower lip gently, it could hurt her, him just having sex with her due to their marital status but she knew he’d stop bedding random women with her in his room now. She couldn’t help but nod slightly, if he needed her in a sexual sense then she’d take that.

“I wouldn’t mind…” She said quietly, Thor turned to look at her quickly, looking her up and down slowly, he didn’t like the distant look in her eyes, wanted to pull her close if only to wipe that look away and keep it gone. He gently touched her cheek, her eyes focused on his as he touched her. They sat there, staring at each other in the silence hanging in the room. Thor was the first to move.

 

Leaning forward, Thor leant in close brushing his lips against hers gently, hesitantly as if he was afraid she’d reject him. Loki flushed deeper purple, going still. She hadn’t expected him to kiss her. Thor pulled away slowly, looking down. “Fuck… Loki I’m sorry…” He muttered, closing his eyes in shame. As he started to get up Loki grabbed his arm and pulled him back, crushing her lips to his. Blushing brightly and closing her eyes as he started to kiss back, his arms slipping around her waist, his hand dragging over her dagger, he took it from her waist to lay it on the bedside table beside Mjolnir before returning his arm to her waist. Slowly he pulled her closer, Loki shifting to straddle his lap, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Breaking the kiss slowly, Thor looked at her, sat on his lap, blushing and smiling absently. Thor smiled at her, lifting a hand to cup her cheek, pulling her back in for another kiss. Running his tongue over her lower lip, wordlessly asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Loki opened her mouth against his, letting his tongue slip into her mouth, rubbing against her. His free hand slipped up under her shirt, though it hadn’t covered much to begin with, and began rubbing up over her side, his warm hands tracing over her chilled skin.

 

Slowly he reached further up, behind her neck to untie the cloth at the back of her neck, letting the fabric just wrapped around her body fall away, leaving Loki in her skirt and necklace. Slowly Loki bunched up the fabric of Thor’s shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off over his head, both paused to stare at each other, Thor looking over Loki, her blue skin with patterns raised into it and scars that cut across the patterns in places, her slender form, beautiful and slightly yet with subtle muscles under the skin. Loki looked at him, sun kissed skin with a few scars from past battles littering his hard muscles. She couldn’t help but put a hand on his shoulder, trailing it down over his chest to rest on his abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch under her touch, feeling him shiver slightly as her chilled skin contacted his warmed skin. She slowly looked up to meet his eyes, blue meeting red as he stared at her, with a look she couldn’t quiet place.

 

Thor reached forward to gently take her hands in his, lifting them back to his shoulders before moving back on the bed slightly, pulling Loki so she was kneeling on the bed, her legs on their side of his legs. Thor lowered his head to her neck, kissing at her neck, sucking and licking at the flesh. Causing it to turn from blue to purple slowly. Loki bit her lip to stifle a small moan as he gently bit down on her neck, his hands going back to her hips, holding her close to him. “Do you want this?” He muttered against her skin, glancing up at her before leaning back slightly, licking his lips as he looked at the woman in his lap. Skin flushed purple, teeth digging into her lip and eyes closed. Slowly she opened them and looked to him, nodding absently. Thor put his hands on either side of her face. “Loki, I need you to tell me if this is what you want.” He said gently, leaning in to kiss her gently, he wanted her full consent to this, not just her doing it out of duty as his wife. With his hands on her face her eyes focused on his and she trailed her hands along his arms to take his hands, lowering them to be held between then.

“Thor, I want this.” She breathed out before leaning in and kissing him, though she wouldn't, couldn't tell him that she was trying to covert his lust. If she couldn't have his love she could settle for that, it had to hurt less than seeing him bed other women. Thor was content with her consent and returned the kiss as they dropped the others hands, Loki wrapping her arms around his neck as one of his slid round her waist, the other pulling them further back onto the bed before flipping them over to lay Loki below him. She let out a shock gasp before laughing, throwing her head back and Thor smirked, leaning down to nip at her neck, mindful of her necklace. He left a trail of kisses and marks down her neck towards her chest. One hand planted on the bed beside her head the other rubbing at her side, slowly lifting up to grope at her chest, he lowered his mouth over a nipple.

 

A knock at the door made the jump apart, each flushing deeply and fumbling to fix their clothes. Loki drew in on herself as Thor righted his appearance and strode over to the door, opening it after checking Loki was decent. "Your highness, the evenings meal is ready." A servant reminded him pleasantly, unaware of what he'd interrupted. Thor barely held back a grunt of displeasure. 

"Thank you, I will join my parents soon." He said before closing the door, looking back to Loki who was still curled in on herself. Slowly he made his way back over to her, brushing a hand through her hair. "Care to join me for dinner?" He asked, trying to lighten the awkward air that had settled over the room. Slowly she looked up and nodded, a small smile trailing over her lips. 

"Food sounds nice." She murmured as she got up, Thor stepping back to make room for her to do so. Picking up the dagger, Thor slipped the weapon back into it's place on Loki's waist before picking up Mjolnir and attaching her to his belt.

"Shall we then?" He asked, offering her his arm, grinning as she giggled gently before gently placing her hand on his bicep, leaning lightly against his side as they walked towards the hall for their meal. Frigga smiled to see Loki on Thor's arm as they entered the room, seeming to fit so well together. Thor even pulling out her chair for her. Odin was shocked to see the display but didn't comment. He didn't want to ruin the peace that had settled between them. 

 

The family ate together, Thor and Odin discussing matters of court and training. Frigga and Loki listening quietly. Though Loki noticed that Frigga would often voice more peaceful or gentler ways of handling a situation that her husband and son couldn't find a better alternative for. She always know the All Mother was a seer and gifted with magics herself, always knew she would be the voice of reason but never expected her to be so open about it nor that the two men would take her advice so readily. She couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in her chest, when she was still on Jotun she knew she would never rule, the masses wouldn't accept a runt as a sole Queen, though she had always assumed she'd be able to marry a warrior, crown him her king and have to trick and manipulate him into doing what she wanted. Here however, Frigga's advice was sought after, she wasn't just some pretty woman to sit beside Odin but a true Queen through and through.

 

Through Loki didn't speak through the meal she found she enjoyed being with the family, though it made her miss her brothers, miss dining with them on the freshly roasted flesh of their hunt, chatting and being merry without a care. She jolted slightly as Thor's hand found her's, though he was still looking at his parents and talking away he held her hand gently, she blinked in surprise, wondering if the oaf was having a moment of empathy, if he couldn't sense her sorrow. She let herself focus on the present, Thor's hand holding hers, the warmth of the room. Frigga's gentle smile and Odin's warm gaze. She wanted to damn her heart for feeling at peace, at home but she found she couldn't. 

 

After the finished their meal and Thor had talked his fill he offered Loki his arm again and they retired to their room. Loki going ahead to sit on the bed as Thor stripped form his armour. It would be hours before they slept yet but they wouldn't be leaving the room again for the night and armour wasn’t needed. Loki placed her dagger on the table beside the bed and Thor when he joined her on the bed placed Mjolnir on the table on his side. Both sitting on their sides of the bed, Loki picked up her book and started reading and Thor relaxed against the pillows, lazily watching his wife. 

 

He looked at her, her blue frame seemed ethereal in the candle light behind her, making the raised marking in her skin more obvious and Thor had to resist the urge to reach over and trace them. He watched as she read, taking in the information like it was a rare gift, given only to a chosen few. She never took anything for granted, not since she came to Asgard and it took Thor this long to see that. Why he’d been so cruel to her seemed foolish, childish to him now. She was a Jotun, it began and ended there. He treated her like a monster caring not for her just for her race. For a people that liked to boast themselves better than others Asgardian’s were quick to judge.

 

It was then Thor decided he was going to make this right for real. No more shunning her, no longer would the people see her as a monster nor would she be seen just as his bride. No, Thor would know her, he would win her over, gain her love if he was worthy enough of it and if she wouldn’t have him beyond their titles he would bow down and back off. Married only by title but make sure she was treated like the Princess she is.

 

It took Thor a moment after his mind was made up to realise Loki was looking at him, with a raised brow and an almost amused smile on her lips. He blinked a few times and sat up slightly. Loki closed her book and placed it on her lap, continuing to watch him now, her smile spreading. “Is all well?” Thor asked hesitantly and Loki couldn’t help but laugh gently and nod, reaching out to pat his arm gently before drawing it back to fold in her lap.

“I should be asking that of you. Staring with this odd look on your face only to go all sheepish when caught. Like a child stealing cookies.” She teased gently, prompting Thor to flush and try to make himself seem dignified again.

“I was thinking!” he rushed out, folding his arms defensively, only making Loki laugh more.

“Don’t strain yourself husband mine.” She cooed and he flushed further, mouth opening and closing at a loss, Loki burst out laughing, clutching at her stomach, grinning brightly. Thor watched her, any annoyance at her teasing melting away at seeing her so relaxed, so open and happy. He figured he could take the teasing from the Trickster if it made her laugh. He let a sweet smile spread over his own lips, seeing a chance to ask her for a day out and taking it.

“And here I was going to invite you to go to the forests with me tomorrow. Maybe I won’t now.” Thor said casually, looking to the ceiling, pretending he didn’t see Loki bolt upright, shifting to her knees, ignoring as she grabbed his biceps and batted her eye lashes.

“Come now, don’t be like that Thor. We should go to the forest.” She smiled sweetly, wanting any chance to get out of the palace and away from the heart of Asgard. Thor glanced to her and raised an eyebrow.

“Well if thinking hurts how can I manage a day in the forest?” he asked innocently and she smiled kindly, tilting her head to the side.

“I’m sure a brave warrior like yourself will be fine and you’ll have me there, a trickster. We’ll be fine.” Thor couldn’t help but smile and reach over, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Well when you put it like that.” He pretended to contemplate the idea and Loki leant against his arm, smiling sweetly up at him.

“A strong, brave warrior like yourself will have nothing to fear in such a place. Nothing can be as strong as you.” She knew what he was doing, knew he was only teasing her and played along, sweet talking him. Thor chuckled gently and touched her cheek gently.

“Since you’re so sure, we shall ride in the morning.” He said with a nod and Loki grinned, sitting back with a proud grin.

“I thank you my prince.” She spoke kindly, the couple looking at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, Loki doubling over, clutching her stomach, a hand on Thor’s shoulder as he placed one on her hip and hold his own stomach too.

 

Thor slowly sat up and moved his hand from her hip, grinning at Loki who smiled back at him, letting her hand fall from his shoulder before resting back against her pillows. “A trip to the forests… it should be interesting.” She mused quietly and Thor raised an eyebrow at her. “I’ve never been to an Asgardian forest and alas the only forests we had on Jotun were dark, dense and dangerous. I only ventured in to hunt with my brothers.” Thor frowned slightly and nodded, their different upbringing’s so easily slipped his mind and her being a prisoner of the palace was his fault after all.

“I’ll take you all over Asgard and other realms too. We’ll see everything.” He offered, looking at his lap, not sure how she would take his offer, Loki smiled gently and reached over, taking his hand gently.

“If only it’s together.” She said gently and he nodded, squeezing her hand. 

"Of course my wife."

 

Slowly Thor went back to just relaxing against the pillows, planning for the next day as Loki picked her book back up and continued to read. Neither letting the others hand go. They sat like that and drifted off to sleep like that, on their own sides of the bed, holding hands through the night.

 ----

Loki was early to rise, eager at the prospect of leaving the palace and being surrounded by nature for the first time in a long time. Lazily she rolled onto her side, eyes falling on the body beside her. A soft smile graced her lips at the sight of Thor, sleeping peacefully at her side. Reaching over she brushed a strand of his hair back from his face, holding back a gentle laugh at the small huff the sleeping oaf let out.

 

She couldn’t help but think he looked a lot gentler sleeping. He wasn’t concerned with appearing tough nor watching for enemies. He looked almost soft. She rolled her eyes at her own thought and laid back, staring at the high ceiling above her. Slowly she lifted her arms, staring at her own skin, studying the raised patterns she’d long since memorised.  The pattern that left little doubt she was Laufey’s daughter, the marks that saved her life. Had she been the daughter of any other Jotun she would have been left to die in the cold due to her size. She sighed gently and lowered her arms, folding them over her chest. Today would be a good day, there was no room for such dark thoughts.

 

Slowly she sat up, rubbing her eyes lazily before swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. Glancing around the room she couldn’t deny the rush of warmth she felt to know she was in Thor’s room and would be staying here. Seeing Lítill curled up on a wing backed chair by the burnt out fire she smiled gently, even her darling cat appreciated the room. Reluctantly she got up, padding across the room, she picked up her robe and wrapped it around herself before stepping out onto the balcony, the view was much the same as from her previous room, yet at the same time it felt so different, Asgard seemed gentler, less like a blazing sun burning her iced skin and more like a flickering fire, thawing her out. Making her way over the balcony wall, she placed her hands on it, looking over the land before her before closing her eyes, letting herself get lost in simple sensations.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, enjoying the sounds from the lower wards floating up towards her, the morning breeze playing at her hair and the warmth of the morning sun, not warm enough yet to be uncomfortable. Arms wrapped around her waist and she yelped, turning sharply, arm raised to strike. Her wrist was caught and a chuckle filled the air, rumbling through her chest as the man pulled her closer. She blinking in shock, eyes focusing to see Thor. “By the Norms! Don’t surprise me like that.” She gasped out, causing him to chuckle again, letting her wrist go to brush back her hair.

“How could I pass up a chance to sneak up on a trickster?” He asked with a grin on his face, she snorted, gently hitting his arm, before resting her arms over his.

“You flirt with danger dear thunderer.” She teased gently, tilting her head to the side.

“I am aware who my wife is.” He returned, his grin only growing. Loki blinked in surprise before laughing, throwing her head back. Thor smiled fondly at her, carding a hand through her hair as she enjoyed his silly joke. When she calmed, she looked back to him, her cheeks flushed purple from her laughing. She leant up, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek before letting herself rest against his bare chest. She ignored the warmth rising in her as she realised he wore only a pair of loose breeches. Thor slowly trailed his hand through her hair and down to rest on the small of her back, holding her against him as he took a moment to look over Asgard, his beautiful home and one day, his kingdom.

 

Slowly Thor pulled back, taking Loki’s hands in his, bringing them to his lips he brushed a kiss over her knuckles. “I must make some preparations for our journey, if you will excuse me.” Loki held back a laugh at his propriety and instead nodded.

 


End file.
